


Dark Desire

by Queen_of_Hell_Bitches_18



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dark Desire, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Harry Hook Flirts, Shy Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Hell_Bitches_18/pseuds/Queen_of_Hell_Bitches_18
Summary: (Y/N) is the daughter of Belle and Beast, and the sister of King Ben. She’s a much more shy and quiet version of her brother and likes to hang out with books than people. King Ben continues with his program of recruiting more VKs from the Isle to come live with them in Auradon, and one day, they bring alone The Sea Three. One of them takes an interest in (Y/N) and starts to hang around her more than the others, surprising (Y/N) herself. What happens when everything is not what it seems and secrets/plans start to spill out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, 
> 
> This is my very first work here. Hope you guys enjoy, and if it all goes well and y'all like it, I'll keep posting more parts. It could turn into a potential series. Who knows. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter and happy reading!!

It has been six months since the arrival of the core four from the Isle of the Lost. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos have all adjusted well to their new life in Auradon. Each of them strive in their own talented ways, making friends with others, and doing more good than evil. With that, it has been decided that the program to recruit more kids from the isle continue on successfully Each week, King Ben and the core four meet up to consult on who shall be recruited from the isle to come live in Auradon. The previous week, they all decided on Dizzy, the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine and Celia, the daughter of Dr. Facilier to join them in the beautiful mainland. Upon arriving for the present week, Ben has conducted a meeting with his friends to decide who will be joining them next.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos have all arrived in Ben’s office and sat down at his grand meeting table. Ben respectfully sits at the head of the table surrounded by piles of folders and applications with the pictures of the Vks they are deciding on bringing over. “It has come to my attention that you four have been acquainted with some of these Vks in the past, and they have made quite the namesake for themselves since you all have left. Before we officially decide, it is only fair of me to ask you all how you feel about these possible recruits.” He looks around the table, waiting for someone to speak. Evie looks curious as she tries to glance over at the pictures. “Who are they? There are many VKs you could be talking about.”  
Ben flips the photos over and pushes them towards her so she can take a good look. “Gil, son of Gaston, Harry, son of Captain James Hook, and Uma, daughter of Ursula. Do any of these names sound familiar to you?” Mal suddenly glares as her eyes glance over the picture of the sea witch’s daughter. “I’ve heard of them……nothing special.” Ben doesn’t look convinced. “Your face says otherwise. What is it, Mal?” he asks his girlfriend. Mal waves him off as she crosses her arms over her chest, looking away from the picture. “Nothing. Just…..out of all the VKs on the isle, you had to choose between these three?” Ben looks hopeful. “I’ve been reading their application, and it seems as if they need to come over to Auradon the most. Look, even Uma wrote a note on her application saying that she desperately wants to get off the island and live a better life.” Mal snorts, not believing him. “Uma doesn’t beg. She secretly wants something and is using this program to get it.” 

Jay places a gentle hand on Mal’s arm. “Maybe they’ve changed? I mean, look at us. We never thought we’d be in this position in a million years. Perhaps we can give them a chance for a better life. Everyone deserves at least that.” Evie nods in agreement. “Yeah, M. I know you and her have never really gotten along, but maybe having her here in Auradon can change that. Maybe you two could even become friends.” Mal rolls her eyes. “Yeah, okay, first of all, that’s never gonna happen, and second…..she could be constructing an evil plan to destroy us all and our guards would be down because we were too busy trying to make them feel welcome. This is how she’ll strike.”

Ben chuckles sheepishly. “Mal, I think you’re looking too much into this. We have security here, guards lined up all around us. We would be alerted at a moment’s notice if anything bad were to happen. We have defenses if she tries anything. No matter what, the people of Auradon will be safe. I mean, it worked out so well for the four of you, maybe it can work out for these three as well. We just have to give them a chance. Isn’t that the whole point of this program?” There’s silence around the table for a few moments as Mal thinks this through. She glances at her friends, who give her encouraging nods. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them back up to look at her boyfriend. “Alright, fine. We can give them a chance. But, if I smell anything fishy, they are booted right back to the isle, okay?” Ben nods, smiling softly as he grabs the VK photos and places them back in their correct folders. “Then it is settled. Gil, Harry, and Uma will be the next arrivals in Auradon!” The table erupted into cheers, except for Mal, who still feels very skeptical about this whole ordeal, but if it makes Ben and her friends happy, then she is willing to give it a chance. She just hopes that it doesn’t backfire on them later on.  
———————–

The pounding of the school’s marching band can be heard outside as the whole school is waiting out by the front entrance for the new Isle of the Lost recruits. The crowd cheers as Fairy Godmother, Ben, Mal, and (Y/N) exit the school and walk across the paths to stand in front of Beast’s statue to welcome the recruits. A long black limo drives up the pathway towards the school, the crowd cheering louder as they get closer and closer. (Y/N) stands a step behind his brother and Mal, feeling a bit shy to meet the VKs. It happened the same way back when it was Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos joining them for the first time, except it was Princess Audrey standing with Ben and not Mal.  
The limo makes its way to the front of the school and the driver hops out of the front seat, walking towards the back of the limo to open the door for the new arrivals. The music instantly stops and the crowd silences as a sword suddenly flies out of the car and lands in the lawn, right in front of the band. The first thing to pop out of the car is a shiny silver hook. “Oopsie, daisy. Sorry, mates. Just makin’ sure it was safe to come out.” The one and only Harry Hook appears out of the car in all his piratey glory. He is suddenly slapped on the arm as a beautiful dark-skinned girl climbs out of the vehicle. “Calm down, Harry. We aren’t on the isle anymore, remember? No one’s out to get us.” Harry rolls his eyes as he grabs his hat from inside the car to put it on his head. “Ye can never be too careful, mate. Bad things always happen when you let yer guard down.” Mal suddenly stiffens when she hears Harry say that. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Ben though. He wraps an arm around her waist as he glances at her. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. Trust me on this.” She feels comforted by the presence of Ben’s arm around her and nods slowly.

“Whoa……what is all this green stuff on the ground?” a third voice suddenly says. Gil, son of Gaston, slowly climbs out of the limo as he looks around the place, admiring its beauty. Uma rolls her eyes. “It’s called grass, you dummy. It’s like seaweed, but for land.” Gil’s eyes widen in sudden recognition. “Oh…..cool.” Uma rolls her eyes and faces forward towards the welcoming committee, Harry right by her side. Ben smiles at the three and steps forward to extend a hand of welcome. “Welcome to Auradon. I hope your journey here was comfortable and pleasant?” Uma looks down at the hand in front of her, not amused. “Right…..” Ben awkwardly retracts his hand and folds them in front of him. “Right, well, as you may have guessed it, this is Auradon Prep, the school you will be attending. I’m King Ben, son of Beast and Belle. I will make sure your stay here will be as painless as possible.”

Gil looks over at Ben at the mention of his parents. “Oh, hey I know you. Your dad knew my dad, except they didn’t really get along well at all.” Ben chuckles nervously. “Yeah, of course. Anyway, over to my left is Fairy Godmother, she is the Headmistress here at Auradon Prep and will later on give you a tour of the school.” Fairy Godmother approaches them with a big, warm smile. “Welcome, dear ones. I can assure you that your time here in Auradon will be a magical one.” Uma snickers at the old lady’s excessive perkiness. Fairy Godmother frowns slightly. “I understand that you are new arrivals here today, but I always treat my students the same way as every one. With that in mind, I hope you all can remember for future circumstances that I do not tolerate attitude.” Uma snorts as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Fairy Godmother gives them all one final look before stepping back and letting Ben take over once more. Ben clears his throat to avert the attention onto him. “Continuing on, I’m sure you all know Mal, my girlfriend. I can see you two have a lot in common and can slowly become great acquaintances, perhaps?” Uma clicks her tongue. “Not in this timeline, we won’t.” Mal huffs as she looks away from the young sea witch. Ben frowns, but tries to continue on with the welcome ceremony. He gently moves Mal slightly to the side, so he can introduce his sister. “And last, but certainly not least, this is (Y/N), my sister. She will be showing you around Auradon and where you will be staying in the dorms.” (Y/N) nods with a soft smile. She opens her mouth to say something, but is suddenly interrupted by a slowly approaching pirate with a sultry expression. “Well, well, well. Harry Hook, and you …little duckling, are ravishing,” he says with a soft, almost whisper-like voice. (Y/N)’s eyes widen at the look Harry is giving her. She isn’t used to this kind of attention, and suddenly has lost all the will to speak.

Harry smirks when the princess doesn’t say anything. “Aww, what’s the matter, dove? Cat got yer tongue?” If she wasn’t surrounded by guards, Ben, his girlfriend, and basically the entire school, (Y/N) would have definitely gone weak in the knees by just hearing that gorgeous accent alone. Ben glares at the pirate that won’t take his eyes off his sister. Before he can say anything that he might regret later, Uma puts out an arm in front of Harry to keep him from coming closer to the princess. “Harry, settle down. We are with company.” Harry huffs lowly and slowly, but hesitantly averts his eyes away from Ben’s sister. He backs away slightly to stand next to Gil behind Uma, but that doesn’t stop him from making subtle glances at the princess every now and then.

After awhile, (Y/N) finds her voice and has the will to speak once more. “Uh, hello. As Ben said, I’m (Y/N). I will be showing you around the area and the place where you will be staying as you attend Auradon Prep. I will also be handing your school packets with all the information about your classes and when you will be attending them.” She glances over the three, but her eyes pause at Harry as she sees him fiddling with his hook in his mouth while purposefully giving her a look with those icy blue eyes. Her cheeks turn a shade of red and finds the urge to look away from the unshameful pirate. She clears her throat and composes herself, unaware of the dark haired pirate smirking at her. “Right, well, shall we get going? We’ve got lots to look at.”

The crowd slowly disappeares, going back to their regular scheduled days as the new arrivals start to follow (Y/N). Harry is standing particularly close to (Y/N) as he walks by her side. Every now and then, he would glance towards her, studying her facial features and trying to get a good look at her. For an Auradon kid and the daughter of the royal family, she doesn’t seem too bad. Perhaps he’ll take the time to get to know her during his time here. (Y/N) is totally oblivious to the pirate’s constant staring as she is focused on leading them around the campus and showing them the places where the students like to hang out the most. Gil seems to be the only one that looks interested, while Uma looks bored. “And over here we have our state of the art tourney field. This is where the players practice and play home games throughout the school year. We are quite proud of our tourney team, so far we are undefeated.” (Y/N) explains as she leads them onto the field.

Gil looks excited as he runs around. “Everything is so……..green! Ooh, what’s this red part in the middle of the field?” I chuckle. “It’s called the kill zone.” Surprisingly, all three of them widen their eyes. “Oh, no no. It’s not what you think. See, what happens is that if you are ever running through the kill zone, someone on the sidelines shoots out discs at you to try to slow you down.” Uma snorts. “You guys come up with the strangest things to do for fun.” She walks around and nudges Harry in the side as she passes by him. He nods and clears his throat as he approaches me. “So, what do yer do for fun around here, lassy?”

(Y/N) shrugs. “I don’t really have much time for myself. Being the sister of the king keeps me pretty busy. But, on the rare occasion that I do find some downtime, I like to curl up in a ball by the fireplace in the library with a good book. It helps keep the stress down.” Harry hums lowly as he slowly approaches her. “Sounds pretty boring. Don’t ye have friends to hang out with?” (Y/N) frowns. The subject of friendship always puts a damper on her mood. She suddenly retracts and hugs the books in her arms close to her chest, as if shielding herself from the world. “I…….don’t have any friends, actually.”

Harry looks a bit surprised by the fact. He never expected the princess of Auradon to have no friends. He would have guessed that she’d be the most popular girl in the kingdom, but alas he was wrong. “Really? Ye don’t have any friends? That’s……surprising. Why is that?” The young princess bites her lower lip nervously, suddenly at a loss for words. “I…..because…….c-can we not talk about this please? Let’s just say, I prefer to be alone.” There’s a bit of awkward silence in the group before (Y/N) clears her throat. “Right, well shall we continue with the tour? There’s lots more to see.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, 
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I know I said I would post chapter 2 during the week, but I got busy with work and grad school. But, hopefully this chapter makes up for that! Let me know what you think in the comments, and I'll post chapter 3 up next week. Happy reading!

It was the end of the week, and fortunately, your class got out early which put a good start to your weekend. You were in a good mood as you headed to your locker to put away the books that you didn’t need for now. You were lost in your own thoughts, not realizing that someone was walking up behind you. “Hey there, lassie.” You jumped at the sudden voice right next to you, making you knock into your own locker. You turned around to find the infamous pirate that has just recently come to Auradon. The said pirate smirks down at you. “So excited to see me, aren’t we princess?” You roll your eyes at the nickname. You never did like it when someone just called you princess. You turn back to your locker to continue putting things away. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Harry Hook?” He leans against the lockers with an arm above his head, the same arm with the famous hook he always carries around. “What? Can’t a guy to hang around a pretty girl?” You snorted at the comment. “Fake flattery gets you nowhere.” He brings his hooks down and gently moves a piece of hair away from your face. “Who said it was fake?” Your cheeks slightly heated up at the surprisingly gentle gesture, but quickly returned to normal before you let him notice. You closed your locker when you were done putting things away and threw your backpack over your shoulder. “People like you don’t normally hang around people like me.” He starts to follow you as you head down the halls. “Why? Cuz I’m a villain?” You turn the corner, heading towards the library. “No, I couldn’t care less if you were a villain or a good kid.” He still seems to be confused by your statement. “Okay, so then why can’t I normally hang around you?” You sigh, knowing he’s not going to let this go until he gets a real answer.

“Because I’m not the most popular person to be around. The only people that really talk to me are my family and Fairy Godmother, and the staff around the castle, but that’s only because it’s their job.” He whistles lowly at that. “Yikes, for someone who is the princess of the kingdom, you’d think you would be surrounded by friends.” You snort at the comment as you head into the library, the pirate still following you. “Yeah, you’d think. But, I guess it’s somewhat my fault. I’m a pretty shy and quiet person.” Harry hums quietly. “Doesn’t seem like it. You’re talking to me, aren’t you?” You head to your normal spot in the library and get settled in. “That’s because you keep following me around.” He sits across from you, making himself feel at home. “I’m just trying to understand you.” You raise a concerned eyebrow at that. “Understand me? What am I? A mystery to be solved?” He fiddles with his hook. “Something like that…..” You roll your eyes and open up the book you are currently reading. “Whatcha reading there, lassie?” You hold up the book in front of him so he can read the title. Pride and Prejudice. He makes a face. “Sounds boring.” You lean back in your chair to get comfortable. “Well, then, perhaps you should find something more interesting to do.” He sighs, getting up from his seat. “Fine, but just so you know…..” He walks over to your side and leans down to whisper in your ear. “You can’t get rid of me this easily, love.” Before you even get the chance to react, he’s already walking away, leaving you stunned.

\------------------------

You’ve been going crazy. Everywhere you go, he’s always there, either right next to you or far away with his friends. He seems to always be in close distance to you. The only time that he’s not around you is when you are in your dorm, and thank god for that because a girl needs her space sometimes. Outside of your family, you have never gotten this much attention before. Why him? Why you? There are so many other interesting people that he could be following. Not to be judgemental, but you couldn’t help but feel that he wanted something. In all fairness, he is a villain kid, and you are the princess of Auradon. Ben is already dating Mal, so he was out of the picture. You were the only person that made sense. You doubt he flirted with you because he liked you. He flirts with pretty much anything that moves, so it’s hard to tell if he’s actually into someone or not. But, no matter. You had other things to worry about than some flirtatious, villainous…...handsome pirate. Currently, you are in the library, again no surprise. You practically had your usual area with your name on it. No one ever goes near it anyways, well, except for the said pirate you can’t get out of your head. You shake your head to get rid of the thoughts, getting back to the important paperwork at hand. Being princess of Auradon, you had some duties to attend to. You were so focused on the papers in front of you, quietly reading aloud to yourself, that you didn’t even hear someone approach you. “Hey, (Y/N).” You jumped at the sudden voice, the pen you were using flying out of your hand. Your heartbeat was racing.

You looked up only to see it was your king brother. “Jesus, Ben. Don’t you know better than to sneak up on someone like that?” He chuckles shyly. “Sorry, my bad. I’ll remember that next time.” You take a few deep breaths to calm down as you go to pick up the pen you lost. “So, to what do I owe this pleasure of you visiting?” He shrugs. “I was just seeing how you were doing. I know we’ve been busy, and haven’t really had the time to just hang out or talk.” There’s a bit of silence between the two before the girl speaks up once more. “Oh, um, I’ve been doing alright. Just busy with all this paperwork, and it’s okay that you haven’t had time. I know being king is a busy job.” You smile at him reassuringly. “Yeah, but I don’t want that to be an excuse. Family is also important. So, how about you and me hang out after Mal and I have our little date?” You perk up at the idea. You loved spending time with your brother. After he was crowned king, you and him haven’t had much time to spend around each other like you did as children. “Really? You mean it?” He nods, smiling softly at you. “Yes, I promise. I owe you some quality sibling time.” “Okay! I have to finish these cotillion papers anyway, but I’ll meet you at our usual spot?” He nods. “Of course. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.” He leans down and gives you a gentle kiss on the cheek. “See you later, (Y/N).” You smile at your brother. “See ya, Ben.” Your mood instantly brightens as your brother walks away, excited to hang out with him later. This gives you the motivation to hurry up with those cotillion papers, not wanting to turn up late for your hang out.

\--------------------

You’re waiting……...and waiting, and waiting, and waiting. You’re sitting under your parents’ gazebo, waiting for Ben to show up so you two can hang out together. You knew Ben was on a date with Mal, but it’s already been an hour and a half. How long does a date last? Luckily, you had a book with you to keep you occupied, but you were starting to get worried that Ben might not show. You keep checking your phone every ten minutes or so to see if he texted when he was done, but the screen always came up empty of messages. You sighed, closing your book, not feeling in the mood to read anymore. You knew it most likely wasn’t Ben’s fault if he couldn’t show up. Maybe he got called into a meeting or he had a lot of work to finish. He is king after all. However, he could at least text to say he was busy. You were just about to put your book away in your bag when, suddenly, someone landed right in front of you. You didn’t even have to look up to know exactly who the person was. The black boots were enough of a giveaway. You roll your eyes as you put your things away. “Oh, right on time, Hook. It’s like clockwork.” You can physically feel the smirk he’s giving you even though you are not looking at him directly. “What? No hello? I thought you Auradon people were into manners.” You snort, finally glancing up at him. “It gets tiring after awhile, since you tend to like to visit me quite often throughout the day.” He shrugs as he plops down on the ground in front of you, crossing his legs. “Like I’ve said before, I find you interesting. You’re one of the few people here that doesn’t run away in terror when I walk up to them.” “Yeah, well, I’ve been taught not to judge a book by it’s cover. Like my mother always says, appearances can be deceiving.” He smiles at that. “ I like your mother. Do you think she’ll like me too?” You shrug. “Maybe. Only one way to find out.” You say as you grab your bag and stand up, holding out your hand towards Harry.

He raises an eyebrow as he stares at your hand. “What?” You chuckle. “What do you think? We’re going to see my mother.” His eyes widen. “Now?” You sigh, a bit annoying. “Yes, now. My brother isn’t showing up any time soon, so now I have some free time.” He suddenly looks slightly nervous. “You know I was kidding, right?” You smirk. “You know I’m not, right?” He debates taking your hand, thinking long and hard about what he’s about to do. After a few seconds, he sighs, giving up and takes your hand. “Fine, let’s get this over with.” “That’s the spirit, Hook. Come on, my mother isn’t that bad. Remember she’s on team good.” He rolls his eyes. “That is what I’m afraid of……” he mumbles, mostly to himself. You ignore his comment as you casually take his hand and start leading him towards the castle. The two of you walk in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other’s company. Usually, you’d be annoyed by his constant presence wherever you went, but this time, it feels…...different. You can’t place your finger on it, but for once you wanted to be with him. Every now and then, you’d catch him glancing over at you, making you slightly blush. You hope he didn’t see that. You look down and notice that you’re still holding hands. It feels nice in a way. You’ve never really held hands with someone before. Just as you were starting to enjoy it, Harry’s hand suddenly slides out of yours. He clears his throat. “Not that I care, but people would start staring and talking if they saw us holding hands.” You frown, knowing he’s right, but you still wish he didn’t let go. “Right, of course. A princess and a pirate walking together? Sounds blasphemous.” You chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood. You look over and see the tiniest smile on the pirate’s face. “A princess with a sense of humor? Now that’s blasphemous.” You roll your eyes. “Sometimes, I’m allowed to have fun.” He hums. “And what is your version of fun here, princess?” She smirks. “That is for me to know…...and for you to maybe find out.” she says as she starts walking ahead of him, leaving him staring behind her. He chuckles to himself as he fiddles with his hook. “Fuck…I'm screwed.”

\-----------------------

A few minutes later, (Y/N) and Harry arrive at the castle and head inside. The guards were a little wary of letting Harry in, but (Y/N) kindly convinced them to let him in, claiming he was her friend. Harry stayed extra close to (Y/N) after that, knowing that he’d be allowed anywhere if he was with her. (Y/N) then leads them into the main throne room, knowing that’s where her parents will most likely be. Harry suddenly feels nervous meeting the former king and queen of Auradon. It’s not like they were together, but as a villain kid meeting the poster parents for goodness, it can be a bit nerve-wracking. As they arrive, the guards push open the double doors, revealing the throne room. (Y/N) casually walks inside, Harry staying slightly behind. She smiles when she sees her parents reading books in their comfortable chairs. “Good afternoon mother, father. How has your day been going so far?” Belle looks up from the book she’s reading and smiles fondly at her daughter. “(Y/N)! How lovely to see you, dear. Our day has been splendid so far, thank you for asking. What brings you here?” (Y/N) looks over her shoulder and beckons Harry to come closer. He swallows thickly as he slowly walks over. Beast and Belle cast a curious glance at each other. “Mom, Dad, I’ve made a new friend that would like to meet you. I’m sure you remember our new VK recruit, Harry Hook.” Harry smiles sheepishly and awkwardly waves at the royal parents. Beast marks his page before slowly closing his book. “We’ve noticed you’ve been spending a lot of time together."

He places the book on the side table and stands up, slowly walking over to stand before Harry. “So tell me, what are your intentions with my daughter?” Harry’s eyes widen as he tilts his head back. Beast is so tall compared to him. He swallows thickly. “Sir?” Beast takes off his glasses and tucks them in his shirt. “I know the other VKs rather well, but I don’t know you. Do you plan on hurting my daughter in anyway?” For the first time in his life, Harry stutters, almost to the point of being speechless. Belle rolls her eyes at her husband’s overprotective ways. She grabs onto Beast’s arm and pulls him back slightly to give the poor boy some space. “Calm down, hon. If the boy wanted to hurt her, he probably would have done it by now. They’ve been here for almost two months now.” She glances over at Harry. “Sorry about him. He’s still getting used to the idea of VKs coming to Auradon.” Beast relaxes around his wife and straightens his clothes. “Right, sorry. I’m just protective of my family, is all.” (Y/N) smiles softly. “Harry isn’t all bad, dad. Sure, he likes to stalk me, but hasn’t done any harm.” Harry rolls his eyes. “It’s not stalking. You just happen to be in the same places where I go.” (Y/N) hums. “Sure, sure. So, you just happen to be outside of my classes every time they end?” Harry shrugs innocently. “I’d like to say I’m punctual and consistent.” (Y/N) giggles, slapping his arm playfully. Belle looks intrigued as she watches the exchange happening between her daughter and the pirate. She senses something…...magical about these two, as cheesy as it sounds. She nudges her husband on his side and gave him a knowing look. She turns back to the two young adults. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you Harry Hook. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you around more often then?”

Harry nods. “I intend to get to know your daughter. As I’ve told her before, she’s a rather interesting person.” (Y/N) rolls her eyes. “I don’t think he’s going away anytime soon, even if I wanted him to.” Harry looks over at her and smirks. “Do you really want me gone, princess?” (Y/N) pretends to think about it. “Well, it would be nice to have some peace and quiet,” she jokes. Harry scoffs. “I thought you enjoyed my company.” She giggles. “A girl needs her space every now and then.” He snorts. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Belle smiles brightly at the two. “Do you have any plans for the rest of the day? Why don’t you give him a tour of the castle?” (Y/N) hums. “That’ll take awhile, surely Harry has other things to do.” Harry shakes his head as he playfully loops his arm through (Y/N)’s. “Nope, I’m completely free. You all have a lovely home and it would be a shame not to see everything.” (Y/N) sighs. “Fine, I’ll show you around. I guess we better start now, since there is a lot to see.” Harry smiles as he salutes the two royals before (Y/N) drags him out of the room. Beast and Belle share a glance between each other. “Did you feel what I feel?” Beast nods. “We must contact Fairy Godmother. She’ll want to know about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Let me know what ya'll think, and stay tuned for chapter 3!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, 
> 
> Here is chapter 3! I was going to write more, but decided to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger ;) Let me know what you guys think, and also let me know if you like the pace of the story? Is it too fast? Slow? Just right? Happy reading!

Fairy Godmother is working in her office, typing away at her computer when suddenly her door bursts open with the former king and queen of Auradon walking through. She instantly looks up at the sudden commotion. “Beast, Belle, to what do I owe the pleasure of this sudden visit?” Belle walks up to her desk with a concerned look on her face. “Fairy Godmother, it wouldn’t come as a surprise for you to already know why we are here. Beast and I...we felt it.” The Headmistress slowly smiles as she takes off her glasses. “Yes, I know. However, I am mostly surprised by the fact that it took you this long.” Beast frowns. “What do you mean? You’ve known?” She chuckles. “Of course, I’ve known. It was quite obvious since the first time they met.” 

“So, you mean to say that our daughter and...and the pirate are...” Belle couldn’t even finish her sentence. Beast reaches over to grab her hand. “True loves.” Fairy Godmother nods at their conclusion. “Yes. It seems as though the more time they spend together, the stronger it gets. I felt it right away because they’ve been inseparable since Harry Hook arrived at Auradon.” Belle nods. “(Y/N) even introduced him to us the other day. I don’t know for sure if they are officially together, but if they aren’t, I don’t think it would be too long until they do get together.” Beast sighs as he rubs a hand down his face. “I’m happy to know that there is someone out there for our daughter. She’s always been shy and quiet, and doesn’t seem to have many friends. But, a pirate out of all people? And Hook’s son no less.” 

Belle rolls her eyes and lightly slaps her husband’s chest. “I haven’t seen any signs of negativity coming from the boy. Perhaps this is a good thing. Maybe Auradon is changing him and his Isle friends for the better.” Beast nods, agreeing with his wife. “Maybe you’re right. Although, I’m still going to keep an eye on them, just in case.” Belle chuckles at her husband’s over-protectiveness. “Of course, dear. I expected nothing less from you.” Fairy Godmother nods. “Right then, seems as if we have come to a conclusion. (Y/N) and Harry may get their happy ending together.” 

\------------------------------

The bells ring at Auradon Prep, signaling that classes are finished for the day and the students couldn’t be happier to finally have some free time. You were in the classroom packing up your stuff, wanting to quickly get to your favorite spot and chill there until dinner time. But, of course, the universe has other plans for you as a certain  gorgeous pirate approaches you. “Hey there, Lassie. You ready for the weekend?” You snort. “If by ready do you mean having a shit ton of paperwork to fill out and sign? Then no, I’m not ready.” Harry whistles lowly. “That bad, huh? Well, ye’ve got all weekend fer that. What da ya say ye and I leave all that boring stuff behind and go do something more entertaining?” 

“I can’t just drop everything and do something else, Harry. Perks of being the princess,” you say, saying the last part sarcastically. He rolls his eyes and reaches out to grab your hand. “I’m sure Boradon isn’t going to fall apart with you being gone for a few hours. Now, come on. I want to show you something.” You sigh, quickly grabbing your backpack before Harry (quite literally) drags you out of the classroom. He leads you out of the building and towards the outskirts of campus. “Harry, where exactly are we going?” He turns to face you with a smirk on his face. “It’s a surprise, lassie. If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise anymore.” You huffed, crossing your arms. You never really did like surprises. The unknown always gave you the creeps, but you continue to follow the pirate anyway, surprisingly trusting in him. 

He continues to lead out of campus and towards the forest. You guys walk for several minutes in silence. It isn’t awkward silence. In fact, it’s rather...comforting in a way. You take the time to take a good look at him, study him in a way, you know, for science of course. You never noticed until now how you can quite literally see his biceps through his red leather coat. Damn, how ripped is he? One of these days, you wish to see him with his shirt off. Wait, what? Where did that thought come from? You shake your head, clearing yourself of your thoughts, but alas, it didn’t work. You continue to stare at him. His back is turned towards you and he is walking a couple steps ahead, so it’s not like he knows you’re looking at him. It’s completely fine, right? Right. 

You’re so lost in your thoughts that you barely hear someone talking to you. Wait, there’s only one other person there with you. Omg, Harry just said something, and you have no idea what he said. Curse your thoughts! You blink out of your trance and clear your throat. “Sorry, what? Did you say something?” Smooth. There’s that distinct smirk on his face again. “Don’t tell meh ye’ve been staring at meh this whole time, lassie?” You scoff. “What? Me? No never. I mean, why would I want to stare at you?” He continues to smirk, knowing deep down you were very much staring at him. He hums quietly. “Sure, sure. Anyway, what I was saying was, we are here.” Where exactly is here, though? You thought as you two are standing in front of hanging vines. 

You raise an eyebrow. “You brought me all this way to see vines?” Harry chuckles. He reaches out a hand and grabs a handful. “Looks can be deceiving, lassie.” He says before pulling half of the vines away to reveal a beautiful scenery you’ve never seen before. You’ve lived in Auradon your whole life, how could you miss such a sight? Your eyes widen and your jaw hangs open as you slowly step further. “Wow, this place...it’s beautiful. How did you find it?” Harry shrugs as he follows you. “I like to wonder sometimes. Sometimes getting lost can help you find places you never thought were there.” You’re at a loss for words. This place was amazing, although, why did Harry bring you here? Surely he had better things to do with his time. “Was there any reason why you brought me here?” 

Harry shrugs nonchalantly. “Does there have to be a particular reason? I just wanted to show you something. If yer ever feeling overwhelmed or stressed about something, ye can always come here to calm down. That’s what I do. I like having a quiet place every now and then. People can be a bit annoying at times.” You didn’t know what to say. Who knew Harry Hook could be so...considerate? Caring? Whatever he was, you liked this side of Harry. You start to feel something inside you that you’ve never felt before. Something tingling in your stomach. What was this strange, unknown feeling? You’ve never felt this way before, but it only happened when you were looking at Harry and/or whenever he was around. Was this what having a crush feels like? Perhaps, something even more than a crush? No, it couldn’t be. Could it? You had so many questions that go unanswered. Maybe it was time to talk to mother about it. She’s usually good with things like this. 

“Ye alright, lassie? Ye’ve been quiet fer the past couple minutes,” Harry says, looking concerned at you. You shake out of your thoughts, not realizing you’ve been quiet. “Huh, what? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.” Harry smirks. “What were ye thinking about?” You bite your lip nervously. You couldn’t exactly tell him. What if he doesn’t feel the same? You quickly say the first thing that comes to mind. “Puppies!” Okay, maybe that was a little too loud and quick. He chuckles. “Yer adorable…” he says out of the blue, a little too loudly for his liking. His eyes widen when he realizes what he just said. A faint blush appears on your cheeks. You can’t help but do that nervous tick, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. You clear your throat. “Right, uh, shall we take a look around? I’m sure there is more to explore.” He nods as hops on a rock. “I’ve pretty much seen everything, but who knows. Maybe there’s something I missed.” 

\--------------------------

You rush back to the castle after spending the afternoon with Harry. You needed to talk with your mom about what’s going on with you. You had a feeling of what it was, but you needed confirmation, especially from an expert in the field. You’re panting by the time you reach your mother’s office, bursting the door open. “Mom!” She startles, dropping the book in her hands. “(Y/N), don’t scare me like that. I’m gonna have a heart attack one day.” You apologize before sitting down in front of her desk. “Sorry, um, are you busy? I kind of need to talk to you.” Belle slowly closes her book and puts it down on her desk, having full attention on her daughter. “Is everything alright, (Y/N)?” You shrug, looking down as you fiddle with your hands on your lap. “Well, yes and no. Um, I’m not exactly sure how to talk about this. Um, it’s…something I’ve never really felt before, and I’m not exactly sure what it is.” 

“Okay, well, can you tell me what seems to be causing these “unknown” feelings?” You bite your lip nervously, wondering if you should tell her the truth. Would she be mad? Would she be supportive? “Um, well, you know Harry? It usually happens when he’s around. I get this weird feeling in my stomach and I tend to stare a little longer than normal. I’ve read about people having this in a lot of books, so I guess I’m mostly wondering if this is what…..having a crush feels like?” Your mother smiles fondly at you as she stands up and walks around her desk to go stand near you. “Sweetie, from what I’ve seen...and heard just now, I think you might have something that’s more than a crush.” Your eyes widen slowly. “What do you mean, mother?” She leans against her desk. “Well, in your books that you read, what does it say when someone is in the same position as you are in right now?” 

“But, it can’t be? Can it? I mean...this is all so new to me, and…what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Belle chuckles. “Oh, honey, I don’t think you have to worry about that. That boy follows you around everywhere. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I have a pretty good guess that he feels the same.” You look down, getting lost in thought. Does he feel the same way? And, if so, should you tell him? Or wait till he says something first? You were so lost. How do people understand and cope with this stuff? It almost felt like you were learning an entirely new language. You sigh, looking up at your mother. “What do I do, mom? Do I talk to him about it? Because, I don’t want to ruin what we have if he doesn’t feel the same.” 

Belle nods. “A lot of people have been where you are. It’s a scary thought. You know, it took awhile for your father and I to confess our feelings. We didn’t start off liking each other very much because...well, he imprisoned my father, of course, and then I was imprisoned to save my father. But, we began to spend more time with each other, and we started to develop feelings.” You listen to your mother’s words. “So, who told who first? About your feelings for each other.” She smiles. “Technically, I did. Well, it was during a desperate time. He was dying, and apparently, I didn’t know it at the time, the only way to save his life. Regardless, I still would have told him.” You nod, understanding your mother’s story. 

“So, basically what you’re saying is, I should tell Harry how I feel no matter what the outcome might be?” She shrugs. “I would. You never know what you could have or don’t if you wait too long, and if he doesn’t feel the same way, then that’s his loss. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a partner.” You smile at your mother, almost getting teary eyed at her words. You stand up and go to give her a big hug. “Thanks, mom. This means a lot to me. I’ve never been in a relationship before.” She kisses the top of your head. “It’s okay to feel nervous. Just know that your father and I are always here if you need us.” You nod, giving your mother one last squeeze before letting go. “I think I’m going to tell him. Tomorrow, though. I want to have some time to prepare what I’m going to say.” She smiles brightly. “Let me know how it goes or if you need help planning anything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, 
> 
> Sorry for the slight update delay. I had some trouble writing this chapter, a bit of writer's block. But, hopefully you guys still enjoy and let me know what you think. This week will be pretty busy for me in terms of school work, so I'll most likely be posting chapter 5 the following week. Happy reading!

It’s been a few days since Harry showed (Y/N) his special spot in the forest. “Our plan is working perfectly, captain.” He says to Uma as they, plus Gil, are gathered in Uma’s dorm room one evening. Uma smirks at her first mate. “Perfect. It’s only a matter of time. We’re so close to victory, I can almost taste it.” Gil raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you can eat victory.” Uma rolls her eyes at her crew member. She wonders sometimes why she still keeps him around. “It’s just a phrase, Gil. Nevermind that, we need to stay focused.” Harry wraps an arm around his captain’s shoulders. “Relax, captain. No one even suspects a thing. In fact, most of these idiots actually thing we’re turning to the good side.” 

Uma snorts at that. “Like that will ever happen, unless they agree to our terms of setting all the isle kids free, but I know they won’t so we have to take matters into our own hands. Harry, what’s your status on you and princess goodie goodie?” Harry smirks. “I showed her the spot in the forest the other day just like ye told meh, captain. I’ve spent so much time with her that she’s starting to develop feelings fer meh. She hasn’t told meh, but it’s quite obvious.” Uma smiles maniacally at that. “Excellent. The more time you spend with her, the closer we get to the royal family and Fairy Godmother. We have to keep pretending that we are enjoying ourselves here in Auradon. I don’t want anyone to be suspicious of us.” 

“Aye, captain. That shouldn’t be a problem. These Boradon people are so easy to fool. Why, I even convinced King Ben that we’re on their side now. He actually thinks we’re friends.” Gil laughs. “Yeah, we even played tourney together with Jay and Carlos. It was fun, actually, except for the part where I lost.” Uma groans and slaps her hand on the table. “We are not here to have fun, Gil. We are on an important mission. So, stay focused or you’re out, got it?” Gil swallows thickly before nodding. “Yes, captain.” Uma hums quietly. “Good. Now, Harry, since you and (Y/N) have become so close, I need you to start dating her. At this point, it’s safe to say that she trusts you and we need to keep it that way. She’ll be so infatuated with you that she’ll be oblivious to everything else going on, making it easy for us to continue with our plan. Do you think you can handle that?” Harry fiddles with his hook. “I ain’t afraid to show her a good time. It’ll be like taking candy from a baby.” 

Uma smiles at her first mate. “I always know I can count on you, Harry. Playing with people’s hearts is your specialty.” He tosses the hook in his hand a few times before throwing it like a dart across the room, hitting the wall and making a hole in it. “It’s not hard. All ye’ve got to do is find the things that turns them on the most and I’ll have them wrapped around meh finger in no time.” Uma looks slightly intrigued. “Oh? And what turns the princess on?” Harry reaches out and plays with one of Uma’s locks. “She likes it when I play with her hair, and then I pull her close.” He pulls Uma flush against him and leans down to whisper in her ear. “And then I whisper in her ear like this.” He pulls back and winks. “Gets her goosebumps every time when we’re alone.” 

Uma chuckles and playfully slaps his arm. “You always did know how to make a girl weak in the knees, all but me.” He smirks at her. “Oh, I’ll get ye one day, captain, if it’s the last thing I do.” She smiles and pats his cheek. “You’ll be dead before that can happen. So, best of luck to you. But, keep seducing her like that, and we’ll be golden.” She chuckles maniacally. Harry laughs along with her. Gil seems a bit uncomfortable, but he laughs along, a bit nervously might I add, anyway just so he doesn’t have that fear of being kicked out of the crew that he’s known basically his whole life. 

\-----------------------------

It has not been a good day for you so far. First, your alarm doesn’t go off, making you late for your first class of the day. Second, you get scolded by your teacher for being late and has to do extra work to make up for it. Third, that extra work makes you late for the council meeting you were supposed to attend, but you already missed about half of it so far, so you just decided not to go and apologize to your brother later for missing it. You’ve been running around all day, trying to make it to your classes and such, that you didn’t even have time to stop and have lunch, making your stomach grumble all day. Needless to say, you hated today. It’s not until towards 5:00 that you managed to actually have time for yourself to sit down and breathe. 

You find a table out in the courtyard and plop yourself down on a chair, claiming the space. It’s not too crowded out here, a few people scattered about, so it’s the perfect space to be in at the moment. You didn’t realize how tired you were until you sat down and leaned back, breathing heavily. You close your eyes just to get in a few moments of rest, but alas, that doesn’t last too long. “Hey there, lassie!” You jump and yelp at the sound of someone slapping their hands very loudly on the table. “Harry Hook, it is not nice to sneak up on someone when they are trying to rest.” He chuckles as he goes to sit down on the chair opposite of you and puts his feet up on the table. “Sorry, lassie. Busy day?” 

You groan at the thought. “You have no idea. My freaking alarm didn’t go off this morning, which made me late to pretty much everything. Then, one of my teachers gave me extra work for being late, so I had to work on that which also made me miss a council meeting I was supposed to attend. Ugh, all of this could have been avoided if my stupid alarm clock worked. I need a new one.” Your voice gets muffled by the end as you lay your head on your arms on the table. You hear Harry take his feet off the table. He stands up and walks around so that he’s standing behind you. He lays his hook on the table and places his now free hands on your shoulders. You’re too tired to even nudge him away at this point. “Sounds like ye need a little relaxation. I can help with that,” he says as he begins to rub your shoulders, giving them a nice message. You have to admit, it didn’t feel too bad. You were actually leaning into it and you felt your muscles relax. His hands felt amazing and it’s exactly what you needed at the moment. 

You turn your head so you can speak clearly. “You have no idea how good this feels. I’ve been running around all day, and this is the first time where I can actually sit down and think.” Harry hums as he continues to rub your shoulders. “Perhaps you just need to do something to take your mind off of today. Have a little fun, ya know? Princesses can have fun too, right?” You snort at the comment. “Of course we can, it’s just hard to find the time to do it. What did you have in mind?” He smirks. “Well, what’s the fun in telling ya? You’ll have to come with me to find out.” You sit up and start to gather your stuff. “So mysterious, Hook. But, alright, I’ll play your little game. I have nothing else for the rest of the day.” 

Harry smiles and he reaches out to take one of your hands. “Excellent. Remember that spot I showed you? That’s where we’re going, and that’s all I’m going to say for now.” You roll your eyes playfully as you begin to follow him into the forest once more. “This isn’t some kind of trick is it?” Harry scoffs dramatically. “Why, lassie. It’s like ye don’t know meh at all.” You chuckle at his dramatics. “Sorry, but you know I don’t like surprises.” He turns around to face you with his infamous smirk. “Don’t you trust meh?” There they were again, those tingling feelings in your stomach. It happened every time he did that smirk of his. You didn’t know if he realized what he was doing to you. 

\----------------------------

Ben has been running around frantically trying to look for you. You didn’t show up to today’s meeting, and now you aren’t answering your phone. He has already checked your room and you weren’t there. Where could you have gone? He just wanted to make sure everything was okay and that you weren’t sick or something. He also wanted to be able to apologize to you for not showing up to your hang out time the other day. He quickly walks outside into the gardens, knowing that’s where his mother will most likely be. He finds her over by the flower beds, attending to the many flowers they have planted there. He walks up to her. “Hey, mom.” Belle looks up when she hears her son. “Ah, hello, Ben. How are you today?” 

“Mom, have you seen (Y/N)? She missed today’s meeting and isn’t answering my calls and texts.” Belle raises an eyebrow at that. It seems like unusual behavior coming from her daughter. “No, I haven’t. That’s quite odd, isn’t it? She never misses anything.” Ben nods in agreement. “That’s why I’m a bit worried. I also couldn’t find her in her room, so it’s not like she’s sick. Where could she be?” Belle hums as she takes off her gardening gloves. “I’m not sure, son. Let’s go find your father. Maybe he might have an idea.” Belle loops her arm through her son’s as she leads him back inside the castle. 

They find Beast talking with Fairy Godmother in his office. Beast smiles softly when he sees his wife and son approach him. “Hello, you two. What brings you in?” Ben detaches himself from his mother as he walks forward. “Dad, have you seen (Y/N) today? I can’t get a hold of her.” Beast slowly smirks as he turns to glance at Fairy Godmother. She smirks back at him. “Why, yes. It appears Fairy Godmother here has seen her today with a certain isle pirate.” Ben raises an eyebrow. “Harry? She’s been with Harry Hook all day?” Fairy Godmother chuckles. “Oh, no dear. The thing is, you see, (Y/N) had a pretty bad day from the start, and so by the end of the day, she was feeling overwhelmed and exhausted, so Harry decided to do something to cheer her up. It’s quite sweet if you think about it. Then again, they are lovers.” Ben’s eyes widen to the size of golf balls. “Lovers? Since when?” She smiles softly. “Since they first met. It was inevitable. I was so excited when I first felt it. I was getting rather worried that poor (Y/N) wasn’t going to find her match, but as soon as those three came from the isle, I felt a huge wave of relief. It was kind of like when Mal arrived for the first time for you.” 

It takes a bit for the news to sink into Ben. His sister finally has someone like he does, even if it is the notorious isle pirate. Then again, he can’t talk since he is with Maleficent’s daughter. He guesses he can’t blame her for missing the meeting today, although he still wants to apologize for the other day. “I guess you didn’t expect to have isle kids as your new family-in-laws, huh mom and dad?” Belle chuckles. “No, we didn’t. Nonetheless, as long as they make you guys happy and treat you right, they are part of the family, and I already like that Harry boy. He seems like a good fit for our (Y/N).” Beast nods in agreement with his wife. “It’ll be nice having another man in the house. We’ll outnumber the women,” he says, winking at his son. Ben chuckles as Belle lightly smacks her husband on his chest. 

Fairy Godmother starts to collect some of her things. “Well, I best be off. I have another Remedial Goodness lecture to attend to. Oh, and one more thing before I leave, perhaps we could throw a little family dinner to celebrate the children finding their true loves. It’ll be a great way to get to know them better.” Ben nods at the idea. “I like that, Fairy Godmother. While I have been spending some time with Harry, I would like to get to know him more. I’ll invite Mal, and shall I invite Jane and Carlos as well?” Fairy Godmother hums. “I’ll have to ask Jane, but I’m sure she’ll be delighted to come. I’ll let you know once I am done with my lecture. Bibbity-bobbity,” she says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? Did you expect that little twist at the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Potential part 2? Comment down below if you would like more parts


End file.
